


The Queen's Decree

by RavagingDesire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingDesire/pseuds/RavagingDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a young scullery maid receiving a mysterious note from Ashe, the Frost Archer. What does the queen of Fielijord wants to do with her? (Rated M for Smut, Lemons and Yuri)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you!"

I stiffened at the dreaded voice booming across the hallway. Trembling, I could feel myself chilled to the bone with goosebumps all over my arms. With a shiver, I tried to inch my body to make myself looked smaller, eyes covering my face to avoid being recognized by that certain person.

"That's right, I am talking to you! Stop walking away."

Again was that terrifying and direful voice that had haunted me for years. Knowing the risk of ignorance, I let out a deep breath to calm myself before turning towards that detestable person. The kitchen head.

"Yes?" I forced myself to give a friendly smile towards my superior. "I am sorry that I did not hear you, there are a lot of things on my mind."

The middle age woman gave a lopsided smile, the face feared by many. Wrinkles dominated her forehead and her sagging cheeks, a rare occurrence for a mere septuagenarian. However, what makes her a renowned person in the castle is her trademark expression. The cold, hard stare those workers loathe so much, penetrating and jolting every bone of our bodies.

"Is that so?" She smirked with her eyes narrowed, haggardly trudging her footsteps towards me.

I tightly grabbed my dirty apron with my hands, eyes desperately shuttered. I lower my head, ready to receive a tight slap from that menacing figure. An unexpected fearsome laugh echoed the long stretch of corridors. I shuddered again from that nasty tone, before looking up to see was she up to.

"Oh sweetie, I am not going to punish you." Her voice bellowed, huge grin across her face. I swear that I could feel the sarcasm deep in her words.

Upon sensing my relief, she added. "As for now." She slowly spelled out the three words, emphasizing them to warn me of my temporary self-alleviation.

The Kitchen Head randomly threw a plain old looking box to my arms, my fingers fumbling at the sudden item that I caught. Peering through the ribbon-tied object with my curious eyes, I shook it a few times before leaning my clear close to guess the contents.

"I have received orders from the higher ups that you are to be tasked to serve the queen in her private chambers tonight." The old woman said, with disinterest.

My eyebrows formed into arches as respond to her statement, a relief smile almost swept across my face before I covered my mouth with a free hand.

"Honestly, I do not even know why our queen has an interest in such a pathetic and lackluster scullery maid like you." She muttered in her breath, voice trailing away as she walked off in disbelief.

I balled my hands tightly at her atrocities, quietly seething with rage. However, I decided to let go off my anger for a while as my curiosity began to set back into my mind. After untying the big shoebox look-alike, there stood a written note atop of a plastic bag filled with clothing. With a bemused thought, I unfolded the note and began to read.

…

My dear kitchen girl,

You have been assigned to serve me personally for the rest of this weekend. Inside this box contains the necessary outfit for this upcoming task. You are to reach my resting chambers by 9pm tonight, with this clothes that I have given you. I hope to know under no circumstances that you are to tell this to anyone. I will be looking forward to your arrival.

Signed,

Ashe (Queen of Fieljord)

...

Upon knowing the letter is written by the queen, I carelessly dropped the box as I yelped in sheer surprise. A gold plated key dropped from the opened letter, presumably leading to the queen's chambers.

"No way! The queen wrote this?" I almost shouted before covering my mouth embarrassingly. Looking around to see that the whole hallway of corridor was emptied, I heaved a sigh of relief that no one was able to hear what I have blurted out.

"This is be some kind of joke." I worriedly thought, beads of perspiration sliding downward through my cheeks with ease. "There is no way the queen will even notice such an invisible, low tier kitchen maid in this castle."

In my half suspicions, I decided to check the note tentatively; from the top to the bottom, front and the back. I squinted and strained my eyes at every single word, like as though someone may have tempered with them. Surprised and conceded to see no faults, I glanced below to see the royal seal mark below the queen's signature…

Fortunately, no one was going to have any glimpses of my silly movements as I skittered with joy down the hallway. Upon finding my way back to the 'derelict 'dormitory, I surveyed the surroundings thoroughly before slipping through the door. Glad to see that the room was unoccupied, I zipped into the toilet.

Humming a tune with anticipation, I cheerfully unwrapped the plastic that was previously contained in the box. To my awe, a dazzling piece of black skirt embedded with white ruffles and laces. A white apron with intricate designs dangled from the one-piece dress, its size so 'miniature' that one could not help to think that it can protect the wearer from any dirt at all. There were also other accessories packed in the box. A rabbit ear hairband, white-colored neck and wristbands.

Placing the clothing on my chest, I took a small peak to see my reflection using the full-length mirror sticking at the back of the door. Squealing with delight, I quickly stripped off my untidy uniform before donning on the outfit. However, it did not came as well as I expected…

In front of me stood a shoddy person full of bruises, scars and dirt all over the body. I tried to cover myself from those "embarrassing parts", but those wounds etched and spread widely from another, making them seemed so obvious especially if I am wearing a knee-length skirt without sleeves. My confidence wavered. The beautifully designed dress on my tawdry body, effectively incurring any incongruous feelings from anymore that might have seen me with this.

After few seconds of self-deprecation, my curiosity caused me to scan the every part of this French-maid outfit. I began to notice for some strange reasons, there were two strange holes on the skirt itself. The first one was on the chest. Its' elliptical shape widely stretched through the two sides, therefore allowing the dress to reveal my cleavage easily. The other was of similar size, located right below the formal, exposing my bellybutton when I wore it. Bewildered, I tried to check for any faults or torn from those 'cracks', but the professionally cuttings suggested otherwise. However regardless of anything, my face filled with blushes as I wondered how my impression to the queen would be with these skimpy clothing.

"Oh! Its 8:50 pm now, I better hurry!" glancing at my watch before leaving the dormitory hastily.

As dusk approached, beams of ravishing moonlight bounced off the icy surface of the castle, radiating the long hallway gleaming with brightness. The emptied area was so dead silent that my hurried footsteps were the only audible sound made, echoing the ice-carved walls as I rushed my way to the large, majestic door that stood in front of me. I felt myself like a Cinderella running away from the ball on midnight, except for the fact that I was donned in skimpy maid costume and traveling in the opposite direction.

Strangely, there were no soldiers guarding the royal chambers. Resting for few seconds to catch up with my breath, I became a nervous wreck as I struggled to fit the golden chain locks with the exquisite key. I poked around with my head, sweeping the cold, dark area with my squinting eyes for possible guards.

A few steps away stood a slim and dark figure bathing under the moonlight from a nearby window. With the back facing me, I could see the curvaceous hips and the slender looking limbs. As if the figure seemed to notice my mere presence, they turned ninety degrees to look back at me. I could see the well-endowed curves on the chest, causing my heart to thump faster from the bountiful view. My distractions were cut off immediately when the silhouette walked towards me slowly, I was amazed to see the elegance in her movements, curvy hips swaying seductively, almost making me drool at the sight of it. A few more steps forward and the pitch of darkness disintegrated, revealing a pajamas wearing woman yawning. Queen Ashe.

Time seemed to freeze at that point of contact, only gaining back my awareness when I could the thumping of my knees to the floor. Wide eyed, I brought my head down to beg for forgiveness.

"Forgive me for my insolence, my queen! I did not expect your presence in the chambers." I cried with the eyes closed shut, wishing the queen would exonerate me from my faults.

Few seconds of silence was observed before the queen kneeled herself down, much to my surprise. She lifted my chin steadily, effectively showing me her winsome eyes, alluring blue orbs intently staring at mine; I could not help but to blush from the close contact of our faces. She gave me a captivating smile and touched my head gently.

"You have done nothing wrong, my dear. I am just a little excited to see you; hence I stood here earlier than what was in that note."

I was perplexed by her light hearted and serene tone, but regardless of that, it did eased my heart a little.

The Frost Archer lifted me up and gave me that enchanting smile again. "I see you are dressed in the costume that I gave you. Great! Now come with me."

Despite my hesitation, I eventually found myself being pulled deep into her private chambers.

The Queen of Avorasan led me to a corner of her huge chambers. My eyes feasted on the set of intricate designed windows, adorned with beautiful red curtains. A big, empty hole was found in the middle of the room, with bottle of shampoos and taps located at the sides. The queen's bathroom!

"Pardon for my curiosity, Your Highness. Why are there no guards in the chambers?" I meekly asked, both hands tugging on my apron. I swore that I could catch a glimpse of the queen's cheeky smile, before quickly feigning back to her composure face.

"I intentionally excused the soldiers for tonight, just for the both of us. Now dear, help me get the bath ready as I take my bathroom robe." Ashe walked off towards her bedroom without turning her back.

I immediately abided her request and went straight to turn on the tap of the stone-carved bathtub. Stream of lukewarm spring water slowly flowed through. The ingredients of the water released an aromatic smell that made me relaxed to the core as I inhaled it. As if the appearance of this majestic bath wasn't enticing enough, the full moonlight basked itself into the 'hot' spring, further decorating the already heavenly sight. For once, I wished I could dipped inside the pool and washed off the dirt, cleansing myself away from the egregious life that I had in the castle…

"I see that you have already prepared the bath." Ashe spoke cheerfully, instantly snapping my trance away.

I nodded my head before distancing myself from the queen to the corner of the bath, fully aware of my humble background. Unexpectedly, Ashe stripped of her pajamas in a flash, her naked body exposed to my face. I tried to cover myself with my hands, but I constantly found myself peeking to ogle at her birthday suit. Enticing, well-endowed orbs capped with pink nipples bounced from the removal of her shirt. Her shaveless mound glistened under the moonlight, seemingly beckoning me to give it a lick…

Oh, what indecent thoughts I have! I smacked myself in the head, trying my best to curb from the obvious blushes that I accumulated.

"May I know your name, my dear?" Ashe asked as she slowly dipped her petite, curvaceous body into the hot spring.

"I-Isabell…" I stammered, still leeching over her beautiful body. I could feel excitement dampening my panties a little.

Ashe smiled beamingly before using her fingers to usher me to get over to her.

"Well Isabell, can you massage my shoulders? The long, boring court session in the afternoon strained my whole body."

"Yes, your highness!"

I immediately lowered myself down and reached for her shoulders. I pressed and rubbed them gently, earning a casual moan from the queen. I did a couple of times before she finally held her hand and stopped me. I released my hands and placed them on my laps, awaiting her next order.

I took a moment to appreciate the queen's long, snowy white hair. Her ivory skin soft and tender, envied by numerous royalties in the castle. I really do not want to relinquish myself away from caressing and licking her pale, silky skin again.

Ashe seemed to be able to read my cloudy thoughts. She slowly touched her bare shoulders, before moving on to fondle her breasts and massaged them. Twerking the nipples with care, she let out a soft, seductive moan. All of these in front of me!

Because of that, my panties got soaked even further. My hands were about to touch my slippery womanhood before stopping just in time to see Ashe taking a glance at me. The queen licked her lips, and eyeing me flirtatiously with her alluring blue orbs.

"Isabell, can you kindly please remove your costume away?" She asked, batting her long eyelashes at me.

I hesitated at her provocative question, cheeks reddening more than ever.

"Listen to my order or else…" Ashe pouted her face, feigning her anger. Overall, that made her more adorable and childlike than the usual queen we seen in official court sessions.

I nodded my head, beads of perspiration over my forehead. I slowly unbuttoned my outfit and placed them gently on the floor, shivering as the cold wind gushed and tickled my bare skin. I covered my chest and panties with my hands, praying hard that the queen would not notice the wet spot in my crotch area.

"Nice set of black brassiere and panties that you are wearing tonight, my dear servant. I even thought that you intentionally wore them to just for me." Ashe grinned mischievously, licking her lips once again.

I was shocked by her sudden sultry words, and yet highly aroused from them at the same time. The queen sought her advantage by pulling me into the bathtub from my moment of distraction. I yelped with surprise when I finally snapped away from my trance, now only to find myself landed in the hot spring with the queen, my face embraced warmly on her cleavage.

(End of Part 1)


	2. The Bath

Lustful heat began to flow within us. At that moment, I could not verify whether this source of sultriness either came from the loving sensation of the queen's pair of juicy breasts, or emanated from the red flushes of my embarrassed face.

"Your highness, I-I" I stammered, trying my best to say something, say anything! However, no words came from my stuttering mouth. The sudden euphoric sensation would have cause me to nose bleed profusely, if I were a comical character.

The queen smiled blissfully before moving on to touch my head affectionately.

"Isabell, I have an important task for you." Her eyebrows lowered, her face looking concerned and tender. However, I could catch a glimpse of her small grin though…

"Please me…" Ashe continued, lifting up herself up from the spring, exposing her delicious orbs to my already drooling face. "Make me feel good, Isabell."

Clearly bemused by her sudden obscene words, I wanted to shy away from doing those indecent acts with her. Both to protect and retained the chastity of ours. But deep inside my heart, I could feel my inner-self thinking the exact opposite. To sucked her tits dry, and fucked her brains out. To unleashed my animalistic desire and devoured as though she was a helpless prey.

At that moment, my mind snapped like a flipping switch. If I chose not to please her, I might not have the chance again. Besides, I need to calm the burning of desire underneath my panties.

With those thoughts shoved into my initial conflicted mind, I went straightforward and dived into her chest, licking the flawless skin the queen possessed.

"M-mm…" The queen of Fielijord purred softly, stroking the back of my head in return.

Grabbing a boob with my hand, I began to circle the puffy nipple with my tongue. Traces of my saliva invaded her areola several times, wetting the area thoroughly. Her soft and tender purrs began to rupture into long perverted moans. Taking her sounds as a form of an achievement motivation, I continued to lick the other scrumptious boob until both nipples stood hard and erected. Pleased with what I had done, I proceeded to lick and flicked those erogenous areas with my tongue, louder moans enchanting my ears.

After few seconds of licking, Ashe pulled my face away from her wet breasts. She climbed out of the hot spring and seated on the edge of the bathtub. Her legs spread far and wide, showing me the beautiful shaved pussy that I craved for.

"Time to make me cum now, my dear." The queen lifted my chin and stroked my cheeks gently, placing her affections with her seraphic looking expression.

I could not stop myself for blushing even further, instead, nodding my head and obeying like a little child. Spreading her legs wider to get a better view, in front of my lascivious leer stood a pair of tumefied lips with pre-cum flowing through her thighs. I lapped all the juice emanated by her lovely pussy, teasing the panting Ashe by licking seductively with my tongue. Opening the reddened love buds with my fingers, I began to give the throbbing womanhood a slow lick, receiving a loud moan and shudder from the queen's slutty mouth. Detecting those kinky sounds as approval, I went on to invade her sweet hole with my tongue, licking the entrance and labia as much as can.

"Urmph…I am so aroused now, please proceed on." Ashe managed to squeeze those words out, within the series of moans she was eliciting.

I decided to tease her even further by licking her vulvas repeatedly, adding more 'fuel' to the already burning, carnal desire within her twat. Annoyed, the queen pushed my head further into her pelvis, causing my invasive tongue to penetrate further into her soggy vaginal walls. At the same time, my free hand slipped into my damp panties to stroke and calmed my excited parts.

The room was filled with nothing but the sultry moans made by our love making acts. I removed my damp fingers containing my excitement, only to insert them into Ashe's begging entrance.

"Oh you naughty maid, fancy mixing your liquid with mine huh?" Ashe arched her eyebrows, a second of surprise before reverting to her aroused expression.

I giggled and smiled sweetly to her, before plunging my nimble digits even harder into her hugging walls. A yelp was all it produced from the queen's mouth. Shoving back and forth with my fingers in acceleration, I nibbled her clit and hummed with my lips.

"Umrpfgh! I am gonna cum!" Ashe exclaimed, arching her back and thrusting her pelvis towards my face repeatedly.

A stream of liquid jetted from her messy womanhood, my mouth hanging directly below her love hole so that I would not miss a single drop of my prize. I added my finishing touches by licking her swollen vagina thoroughly, emanating a single tired moan from the panting Ashe's mouth.

Ashe let her body slide back to the pool, almost slipping and falling her face flat into her water in the process. Luckily I got hold of the wobbling girl with my arms, and made her leaned on the end of the bathtub to get a rest.

By right, I should be contented with just pleasuring the queen and answering her sexual needs. However, for some reasons, my pussy even secreted more pre-cum into my soaked panties than before. I needed more! To fantasize doing the love making with the alluring queen, to please and soothed my burning and throbbing pussy.

Ashe chuckled softly at my drooling face. Her one glance towards my face seemed to read all the salacious thoughts that I conjured during those last few seconds.

"Silly child, of course I will not forget to tend to your needs." The queen snickered, before untying the string that holds my embarrassed orbs. Ashe ripped the bra off my chest and tossed to the side, apparently pleased to see my boobs bounced along with the rhythm. Without wasting precious time, Ashe dived into the water to remove the panties from me.

Moments later, Ashe resurfaced with my drenched lacy panties off the hook of her fingers. "I love the fragrant smell of your excitement, kinky girl." She teased, inhaling the crotch panel of my undies for few seconds, before putting it away.

I almost had no time to blush embarrassingly before finding myself being pulled towards her, to the warm embrace of her chest again. With my naked back on her bare chest, her slender arms moved to hug and groped my breasts.

"These scars…" Ashe pointed out, tracing her fingers on the terrible carvings of my body. "Makes me want to caress you even further."

Her fingers traversed slowly to trace my back, before moving on to press her lips on my shoulders slowly. Each kiss sent a way of euphoric sensation to my mind, arousing me yet again and again. I let out a soft purr, my hands reached out to hers. Together, we proceeded on to grope and rotated my breasts even firmer. I whimpered softly as she left a trail of hickeys on my neck.

I was worried that she would find my 'battered' body, filled with bruises and scars everywhere disgusting and odious. But instead, she was totally unfazed about it and even proceeded to lick and kiss those areas with more affection. Moaning contently, I gave a blissful smile unseen by the queen, savoring her every intimate touch of my body.

I moaned even louder when the queen slipped two of her fingers into my engorged lips, stroking the middle of throbbing womanhood. Without wasting valuable time, she went on to kiss and nibbled my tone arms, never missing any noticeable flesh from her sensitive tongue.

I frantically hold her shoulders for support as my legs wobbled at the sexual sensation she was giving me. Swish swoosh swish. The sounds from the sound of Ashe's deftly hands either on my cum-filled womanhood, or on the water she was splashing in the spring.

Ashe bent forward during our fucking session, her mouth nibbling intimately on my reddened ear lobes. I could feel the heating rising through my cheeks along with the fiery pussy she was trying to douse.

"Are you going to cum, my slave?" the queen teased while licking my sultry cheeks.

I tried my best to conceive audible words from my mouth, but the rubbing of my southern lips proved too deadly for me to handle. She spanked my pussy several times, my eyes rolling out of their sockets from the extremely pure ecstasy. My lewd moans filled the room as she continued messing my dilated twat even further, inserting a quick digit to my love hole. I gasped with my sudden wide eyes opened, before closing them back progressively to savor the sensation of the queen finger fucking me.

"Umpfgh… Urgh!" More ribald groans slipping from my loosen tongue, almost feeling the climax reaching from my vaginal walls.

Ashe plunged one more finger into my hairy minge before squeezing my tightened walls with her godlike speed. Loud curses and the queen's name are the only detectable words from my lewd mouth, as the queen continued to screw me while holding my hip firmly.

I emanated a loud scream across the chambers, before shuddering and landing into the queen's chest. I could feel my vaginal discharge exuded slowly from my overheating pussy into Ashe's fingertips. However, most of the sex liquid had been mixed with the water from the hot spring.

Ashe spans my panting face back towards her, allowing me to lay on her bouncy breasts to catch up with my breath. I leaned on her drenched chest sideway, listening to her thumping heartbeats. The queen entwined the locks of my hair before wrapping my petite body with her arms.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The Frost Archer asked, grapping my ample butt with her sneaky hand.

I nodded my head cheerfully, my eyes closing as I relished the cold silent night with little creatures creaking away in the nearby forest.

"These scars," She inquired again. "Which despicable people have done this to you?"

I immediately opened my eyes, worried to answer those questions to the queen of Fielijord.

"I-I …"

"Please answer me, Isabell. It hurts me to see my precious maid being inflicted by scars and bruises from those abhorrent bastards.

I bristled my head gently on the queen's busts, surprising to see the queen's wrath and her impure words. However, what made me elated was the fact that Ashe was fully concerned of my injuries, which alone caused me to smile contentedly.

"The kitchen head…" My words trailed off, noticing the queen tightening her deadly fist.

"I am going to swear that the old woman will receive severe punishment and anybody that dares to hurt you!"

I hastily grabbed her balled fist, shaking my head in denial and disappointment. "Please my queen, don't go after those people. I do not like to solve problems with violence."

Her blue orbs staring at my face intently. Again was that same alluring expression that she gave at the beginning, the face that melts my heart and vanished any qualms that I have to myself.

"Fine, I will not punish that old hag. Ashe let out a deep sigh, before giving a smile. I was about to return my beaming face before receiving an expected peck on the lips. Our tongues entwined within our mouths before she finally halted our elongated and intimate kiss.

"You know Isabell, I have set my very eyes on you ever since the day I saw you in the banquet hall, during that certain ceremony we had." Pleased to see my arching eyebrows, she continued, "I immediately took notice of a fine young and charismatic scullery maid helping to bring the food on the table. The short, curly hazel hair that I adorned, the beauty that I have fallen."

Ashe said her thoughtful words, emphasizing them by smelling my hair and smooching my blushing cheeks with her succulent lips. I purred in return, wrapping her body with my arms, our breasts clashing into one another.

"I have a suggestion. Do you want to be my private servant from now on?" The queen asked, groping my back, arousing me again in the process.

I traced her collar lines, fondling her ample orbs again with my lustful hands as a reply. Ashe gleamed before scooping up my whole body, carrying me with our heads facing each other.

"It's getting cold here. I suggest we leave this bath and head straight to my bed. What do you say?" the queen eagerly asked.

I nodded my head before I dominated her lips with my invasive tongue. With a loud unusual grunt, Ashe held my entire body steadily before she dashed into her bedroom. Under the beautiful moonlight, our lips locked firmly as we continued to grope each other nakedly on her luxurious bed.


	3. Chilly Cascade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their erotic bath last night, the queen and her maid decides to have some quickies in the early morning right before breakfast.

ASHE's POV

Morning light shone through the circular of windowpanes in my private quarters, glowing and illuminating the surroundings. It's beautiful red and orange gleam radiated the entire place, basking and soothing its warmth extended even towards my toes, where my bed was in the corner of the room. And the incoming zephyr as well, constantly tickling my skin till I snuggled deep into my blankets while meowing in bliss. The appealing sights of nature when combined, were like an invisible pair of hands that constantly drew and pulled back to bed, trying to seduce me to sleep further until its period waned.

However, I heard chirping sounds from outside playing in my ears. The singing was alluring and melodic to listen to, which convinced me to open my ears and eyes to relish more. The moment I sat up, I immediately sneezed from a gush of wind that coolly breezed through my naked body. I then left my bed, tracing the location of that mysterious bird that kept singing. As I walked towards the windows that allowed one to view the vast mountains and blooming tress from the castle, the tweeting voice got louder and louder. I gave a half-smile to myself, knowing that I have finally found the source. I opened the windows, seeing a bird nest perching on a nearby tree where the singing came from.

As I peered into it, I immediately went flabbergasted as I realised there was not one, but two of them! They were cradling each other deep in embrace, both chirping joyfully till their hearts contented. It dawned on me that what I have seen right now, were a pair of lovebirds mating in this season of spring. My smile went to the fullest as I blushed madly, remembering that I too, have found my lover as well. In fact, she was now in my bed…

"Mm…My queen…"

Speaking of the devil. I turned around, seeing the woman in my bed sleeping in a yearner position, her arms extending out towards the spot where I bedded with her that night, whispering out my name in her dream.

With light chuckles escaping through my mouth, I walked back to the bed and lay right next to my sleeping beauty. I caressed her short hazelnut coloured hair which was messily covering her forehead. I then slowly moved towards the silky white face of hers. The soft skin bounced with each contact I made, making it irresistible for me to just stroke and smooched her cheeks numerous times.

Isabell fidgeted and pulled the blanket up towards her face upon my touching, as she began to moan my name even more frequently. I licked my lips mischievously as I thought of a naughty plan. I slowly removed the white sheets from her body, gaining access to her naked innocent body that I have lustfully feasted upon our shower last night. As I continued to ogle her birthday suit, I slipped my hands and lightly grope on her budding breasts. They were soft and firm to my touch, with nipples subconsciously stiffen as I casually trudged over the sensitive pinky areolas. I leaned forward, sticking one of the submits in and suckled it. Immediately a soft moan validated my luscious decision.

"Mm…No…Mm mm…"

I was about to playfully "molest" her in her sleep, when I realized that it wouldn't be fun if she wasn't fully aware of being teased. Hence, I stopped touching her chest and instead, I moved back towards her face and kissed her. As I continued to twirl her curly hair while gazing at every part of her angelic face, Isabell began to open her groggy eyes and unintentionally elicited a soft coquettish moan.

"Hmm…My queen…I-Is that you...?" Isabell mumbled, struggling to open her eyes fully as they were met by the resistance of her lethargic body.

I swooped in and gave her a strong passionate kiss to her lips, before moving back and giving her a beaming smile. "As long as you are here in this room with me, call me by my given name. Ashe."

"Yes, your highness…I-I mean, A-Ashe." Isabell pulled the sheets towards her nose to cover her blushies.

I could tell Isabell seldom address people in their first or informal names, judging by her evidently nervous and stammering voice. It's normal for her to be uneasy and unfamiliar with it, given how she was raised and worked in the castle as a scullery throughout her life. And of course, the social echelon gap between I, the queen of Avarosan, and an ordinary kitchen maid was indefinitely boundless… However, I gave her yet another kiss to her cheek, a more heart-warming and encouraging one. I believed that she would be comfortable with calling my informal name eventually.

Isabell smiled radiantly and meowed upon receiving a smooch from me. She then sat up, rubbing her tired orbs for a few seconds. Out of nowhere, her eyes immediately opened wide and mouth hung agape once she began to look at the windows.

"Oh boomers! What time is it?! I am late! And I have forgotten to stroke the fire. The housekeeper head will be so mad at me. I…I…" My lover bit her fingernails, the antsiness rising in her blood. Before I could give her a clear response, she attempted to cross over my body and leave the bed in a hasty way. But fortunately, I have managed to grab her arm, and pulled her back towards my cradling embrace just in time.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked, bringing Isabell over until her petite back was leaning against my soft chest. She gasped briefly as my breasts rubbed against her chest, with her cheeks flushing heavily from the sensitive touch. I smirked, wrapping and caressing her soft tummy from the side with my hands. "Don't you forget that I have summoned you as my personal maid from today's onwards? That means you don't need to be with the kitchen crew now."

"Oh, right. Sorry, A-Ashe. I'm not used to being in the bed at such a late morning." Isabell smiled, her frigid and tense body now relaxed as she began to be succumbed from my addictive touches.

"Do you hear the sounds of birds singing? They are just outside the windows."

"Oh…Yeah now I do! It sounds sweet."

"Their melodic tune woke me up. And I have also opened the windows and took a good look at them. Guess how many are there?"

"Hmm…One?" Isabell placed a finger on her lips, thinking about the question I have just asked. She turned her whole body to one side, shutting her eyes tightly and smiled to herself. "No. No. No. I think there are more than four! Fledglings."

"Are you sure?" I smirked, leaning my face forward while giving a quick peck on her cheeks.

"I guess. It sounded like they are tons of them on the tree."

"He-he. Nope. You are wrong." My smirk went even wider. I then whispered in her ears, giving her the correct answer.

"No way! There are only two of them?!"

"Yes. In fact, they are actually a pair of adult lovebirds. Here in Freljord, they are one of the rarest yet, fascinating to know about."

"What's so special about them? Do tell me!"

"One would venture far in the vast mountains during the mating season, vocally communicate in search of a partner to be with. When the female picks up the voice, she will reply with an equal pitch tone as well. The birds would then travel far and wide, and locate each other just by tracking each other's voices. However in order to meet one and finally settle together, they must brave the harsh coldness of the northern wind that occurs throughout the windows. And the ones on the tree over there, managed to endure the trials."

"Aww… It sounds so sweet and romantic." Isabell commented with a soft and happy tone.

"I wonder is there a similarity between them and us?"

"Really? I have not noticed yet." Isabelle commented.

Isabell turned her head away from me, but I was just in time to catch her side glance and smile. From there I knew she was interested and knowing what I was about to say, while mere pretending to show a lack of interest to that topic. I smirked, touching and stroking her bare thighs with my fingers. I could hear her breathing grew hard and rapid, with occasions gasps that elicited through her mouth. I then hushed up in her ears again, my tone quiet and sultry.

"You know…The birds don't just settle there… A-And find food together for their nest throughout the whole spring season."

"They don't? What else do they do together?"

"They…Copulate!"

I exclaimed, and immediately my hands moved upwards and to grab titties that were previously just centimetres off my reach. Isabell, who was unguarded throughout the whole time, yelped by my audacious assault, before giggling in excitement as she felt her soft tissues being tickled and teased. She then soon moaned and gasped erotically, as I began to land and attacked her neck with numerous pecks and kisses. After marking the target with full of hickeys, I then explored deeper along her petite back, my tongue relentlessly leaving trail of saliva on my 'possessions'. With each smooch I planted on her skin, I could practically hear her soft gasps emanating in my quarters.

After minutes of back teasing, I then turned Isabelle around so that our faces met. The young girl gazed at me those hazel coloured eyes of hers, giving me a smitten and modest smile as her body was lying on top of mine. Isabelle was like a bewitching succubus disguised as an angel. Her puppy-look demeanour could thaw even the most frozen and coldest heart in the history of Freljord. I could even make a bold assumption that Lissandra, the legendary and feared Ice Queen of the Freljord mountains, would also be smitten by her as well.

As I continued to ogle at her, Isabell began to bite her lower lip enticingly. Mm…Mm…Oh… I can't take it anymore. That naughty and bold expression of hers, made me roared with salacious desire to dominate her, to ravage her until she squirts her excitement all over my chest…

"How brazen of you to tease your queen like that? You will be punished for your insolent act!" I said, smirking as I placed my hands on her hips, allowing her to ride her body on top of mine, our wet and sleek womanhood in contact with one another.

"Oh Milady, please don't give me that punishment... I... I don't think I can take it…" Isabell answered with a flushed face, hands grabbing her own tits and playing with them in front of her horny mistress.

My eyebrows arched instantly upon seeing how my lover has changed from the incredibly meek side of her yesterday, to being subtle and lewd in her tone. Knowing that I have somehow 'corrupted' her wild and luscious side of her, I let out a round of chuckles before sitting up and leaning forward to kiss her. Our lips connected once they met, mixture of saliva and dirty words spread across our oral caverns. We hugged each other close as our thighs intertwined firmly, forming a lotus sex position. In that formation, we could feel our boobs pressing and nipples hardening from the rubs.

I was amazed at how Isabelle's oral skills has tremendously improved in just one night. I could hazily remember when we were at the bath, she was inexperience in licking my clit. She was shaky and hesitant, her exploration on my pink flesh of pleasure was brief and short. But now, she fought with her tongue against mine with valour and dexterity. I was going to lose the oral fight, my tongue weakened and numbed from the prolonged engagement. A crafty idea soon dawned on me, and I began to execute my final technique that might turned the tides over.

Swiftly placing one of my hands underneath Isabell's crotch area, I allowed my fingers to caress and violate the soft and moistened pussy of hers. My lover immediately yelped in surprise, followed by a loud moan as she retreated from our tongue battle.

"N-not fair…Ashe. I won that fight…" She gasped, her mouth hung agape as she felt my digits spreading her southern lips wide enough that her sensitive areas were exposed to any possible touches from me.

"Hmm…I don't recall any special rules for that duel." I snickered, now grabbing one of breasts and fondled with my other free hand. "And now it's time to unleash my wrath!"

Before my personal maid could even response, I dived onto her chest, tugging and tweaking her nipples until they were erected and hard and sensitive. I grabbed and suckled it, and all the while fingering her reddened pussy. A series of unlawful and erratic moans channelled from Isabell's mouth, with heightened gasp occasionally elicited as I pumped my fingers deep into her walls of pleasure.

I expected my lover to falter and surrender into my embrace in a matter of minutes, as the signs of her reaching her excitement was evident to me. She wrapped around my back and hips with her limbs like if I was an anchor for her to support, inching her kitten so that I could have all the access I need to shove my fingers deep in that dripping twat. Isabell covered her moans as she cried in ecstasy, her conservative yet enchanting moans fuelled my desire to keep going until she has cummed.

With each second I thrusted my fingers in Isabell's sweet hole, I felt my fingering speed increased and bolstered themselves as if I managed to purchase and brought the powerful weapon Runaan's Hurricane with me. Holding the petite girl firmly, I penetrated that juicy pussy as fast as possible, curling my fingers and stretching them to sap in all the pre-cum I could get from that cavernous cavern. Isabelle's moans soon turned into high pitched ones, signalling to me that her climax was about to arrive through the front door.

"Ashe…. Ashe!" Isabell cried out, her flushing face was supported with tears of bliss and pleasure.

"Are you cumming?" I asked, but not letting my lover to answer as I silenced her with my kiss. The only thing I could hear from her was her muffled moans and quick head nods. I could felt her fingers digging deeply onto my flesh, our kisses getting more intense and sultry in every second.

"ASHE! I love you! ARGH!" Isabell screamed on top of her lungs, her rupturing pussy releasing a jet of excitement that landed all over my chest and stomach. She then let a final tired grunt before collapsing onto her bed, her lethargic and gasping face still staring at me salaciously. I gathered the pool of sex juice around me with my fingers, before popping them into my mouth, savouring the sweetness of my hard-earned reward. Just then, I could hear some faint giggles from Isabell as I continued to lap out the remaining stains that were on my body

"What's so funny? Hmm…" I gave a lopsided smile, crawling over towards Isabell until I was directly on top of her.

"Nothing…" Isabell covered her mouth to mask her glee, but her tone betrayed her. "It's just…Seeing my queen that lusty and driven to clean me up…kinda amusing.

"Oh? You won't be smiling like that when it's your turn next to make me cum." I replied, bending forward to snuggle and kiss that dainty and irresistible lover of mine. She blissfully meowed as we spooned each other, our sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as the level of sultriness between us as we continued.

It was only a few minutes of us hugging each other amorously, that we heard a sudden series of knocking on the door, followed by urgent voices flooding outside the room. Before we could really comprehend the situation that was about to bestow upon us, the maids burst into my private chambers, right as Isabell was about to go down on me.


	4. Not A Typical Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe and her maid were about to have some quickies with each other, before a group of maids burst into her private quarters without her direct permissions.

ASHE'S POV

"Mm... Mm…" I let out a low groan, smiling contently as I gazed at the petite girl kneeling right beside my bed, her trembling hands mere inches away from my sweaty thighs, ready to open them up. I have spent the whole morning having quickie sessions with Isabell, stimulating and pleasuring her body till she climaxed. I held on to her body firm and tight as she rode on my hips, squirting out every bit of her excitement all over my body. I have managed to taste most of my reward, just before my tired lover crumbled to my embrace with our lips met.

Though, I have to admit that this was my first time to do the initiative of pleasuring my lady first. As the queen of Avarosan, I have travelled across the vast cities and villages of Freljord to visit my townspeople time to time to check on their wellbeing. Of course in a personal trip like this, I have to disguise a daughter of an ordinary merchant, just to make sure that the state of the towns was as genuine as they usually were, as well as not giving any potential chances for oppositions or enemies to attack me.

I vaguely remembered in during one of my stays, I have encountered many young lasses dressed in skimpy skirts outside the clubs, flocking and beckoning me to enter. And by no means I was an innocent and modest person, as my lustful desire soon turned me into their frequent patron. Each of the hostess presented to me were experienced in knowing what were their clients' needs, as well as making them satisfied and happy. Their oral and fingering skills were sensational that I found my myself constantly moaned as they made quick work of my body, pumping my pussy furiously until I screamed and fumbled from the intensive waves of my orgasm.

However for some reasons, I felt hollow and unsatisfied to a certain extent, particularly the emotional side of me. My heart ached and yearned for a person that could not only satisfy my physical and sexual needs, but as well as filling up the irksome void that had always enveloped me in the past. And I could thank all the political marriage suitors for that. That pissed me off so much. It was only when I met Isabell, a humble maid earning her keep in the kitchen. Her smile, when she brought me a napkin during that particular dinner dance… My brain and heart shook in turmoil…

As I snapped back into reality, I watched with glee as Isabell began to open my thighs wide to expose the drenched pussy that begged to be licked and feasted upon. The girl took a few nervous and silent gulps, before gazing at me with an embarrassing smile and her reddening cheeks. I licked my lips lustfully, my hand tapping and rubbing the honey pot several times in an attempt to entice her to eat me. Isabell giggled and nodded her head, lowering her mouth and gave my swollen womanhood a peck. I gasped with my hands and feet curling up, as the pulse electrified my brain in that instant. The next few steps were familiar to me, in terms of the experience with my beloved maid that night. She would twirl and play around with my dampened orifice, her conservative tongue lightly tapping on my sensitive spots.

I opened my mouth and let out an exaggerated long moan, feeling the gradual sensation that began to pulsate through the fibres of my skin. I kept my luscious sounds as soft as possible, hoping that I could get Isabel to be bolder in her foreplay. Just as I have expected, Isabell did what she was told. Within few seconds my body quickly fell prey to my lover, as a sharp and loud orgasmic moan elicited out of my lips instantaneously. I was about reach out and tussled her soft brown hair with affection, when I suddenly heard faint but abrupt stepping sounds coming from the entrance door that would led into my private quarters.

Intruders?! I thought. My eyes widened to the point that they were about to bulge out of their sockets. No… The castle of Avarosan is known for being a proud and strong fortress, even the remote places like the storerooms were heavily guarded. Besides, there's no reason for assailants to even siege into palace under the bright daylight. My heart began to slow down its beating as I gathered my thoughts properly. The footsteps became chaotic and noisy, and the familiar murmurs of several women in the hallway began to heighten in decibels.

Oh my goddess! Thankfully, those sudden footsteps being to my usual group of chambermaids. They are usually in charge of assisting me in undressing and dressing my robe every morning, as well as my daily meals. Strange… I know that they will be stationed right outside my personal chambers every morning without fail, and they would under no circumstances, burst into my room without my immediate permission. They better have a valid explanation to do, or else…

A sudden yelp from my personal maid broke my chain of thoughts, turning me back to her. I immediately knew that by then, she has also realized that some people have invaded our intimacy as well.

"Did I just hear footsteps?! T-Tons of them! Who might that be?" Isabell cried out and immediately stopped what she was doing, leaving my teased pussy freezing from the chilly wind and her saliva.

"What's wrong? You mean them? Oh, they are just my usual group of chambermaids, they are in-charge of helping me freshen up myself every morning."

"What?! They can't see us in this state! E-erm, I should leave…Or hide!"

"Why?" I asked, genuinely bewildered by her perpetual fear in her voice. However at the same time, I was amused by her little squeals as she began to fluster about right in front of my legs. I beckoned her come over to the bed and as soon as she did that, I held and snuggled her as she found herself leaning on my breasts. Apparently, Isabell was so heavily in her thoughts that she did not even realized that I was able to grab and bring her to my embrace. The dumbfounded look she gave me made me adored her even more. Cocking my head to one side, I asked with a smile. "Are you worried that both of us might be seen by them?

"Yeah…I kind of don't belong here. It would be strange and shocking for my peers to find me sitting beside you naked, my queen."

"Strange? You are my lover. Why don't you belong here?"

"I'm afraid that they might make a lot of negative rumours. The whole palace and even the cities around Freljord may get wind of it and be negatively affected. And also, I am not ready for this…"

I let out a deep but silent breath before staring back at her lovely black orbs. As much as I hate to admit, she was definitely right about this one. Letting people the chance to spread scandalous tales about an affair between a person of royal blood and a person with lowly background is definitely one of the most controversial things, as well as an easy way to cause turmoil and confusion inside the palace. And then before I have any chance to curb it from spreading, villagers living right at the end of Freljord may have also received the news of their playful queen and her irresponsible fling with her maid. The reputation as the queen of Avarosan may be sullied for generations to come…All for being with the girl I loved. Sigh…We have to get our relationship hidden in the dark, for now.

"Belle… I…" I whispered, "I'm sorry for getting you into such mess…"

"No…Don't." Isabell held a finger to my lips, gently shaking her head with a half-smile. "I won't be here with you right now my queen. if you didn't give me that opportunity…Anyway, we shouldn't think about such things now. They are coming. Where do you think I should hide?"

"Well hmm…" I commented, looking around my quarters. "There isn't time for you to get your clothes and leave now, since they are at the bath along with mine… Hmm how about hiding just under the sheets here, right beside me. Stick close and don't move. I will then pretend that I just woke up from my sleep."

Isabell nodded her head and did what I just suggested. She hided herself behind my back, towards the wall that faced the bed. I could feel her face resting against the side of my right thigh. As long as I shielded her properly, with any luck they might not see her at all.

In the nick of time, my lover managed to get herself hidden just before the group of my familiar maids burst into the bedroom door, scanning the room as though they were private detectives or angrily betrayed clients, ready to catch their spouses red-handed. They finally saw me in my birthday suit, and immediately their faces showing a mixture of relief and confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded, feigning my anger towards the five of them, now standing near the dining table in a straight line with attention. I scanned their faces while glaring, my mind secretly satisfied as I managed to scare them with my 'act'.

"I did not recall giving all of you the permission to barge into my room like this! How dare you disturb my sleep. Answer! Who is responsible for this?"

The maids avoided my gaze and stared at the floor, feeling guilty of their deeds. Only one of them took the initiative to step forward and faced me directly with a neutral expression. She was an old woman, much older than the young girls, estimated to be in her seventies. Her spectacles were thin and old fashion, with a long string connecting the ends. Depicting a cold and expressionless demeanour, she fiddled with her glasses promptly before bowing to me. I swore I have seen her before in the palace, but I couldn't remember her exact identity. Perhaps I need to work and jot more about my memory soon.

Immediately as she started clearing her throat and spoke, I could feel the tight and trembling clasp on my skin from Isabell's hand. It then dawned on me that the septuagenarian standing in front of me, is the Kitchen Head of the department that my lover was under. I have no idea how afraid Isabell was of that nasty old woman until now. I clenched my fists hard, feeling the anger rising in my bloodstreams. I remembered all the things Isabell said when we were at the bath last night. She spoke about the woman that has been terrorizing her and her peers for many years. Even the numerous wounds on her petite back was the woman's undoing as well.

"That audacious shrew…" I muttered in my mouth. I was ready to get that senior lady a taste of my power before I felt a soft but numerous tapings on my thighs. Of course, my lover must have heard and know what I am about to do to that kitchen head and she was trying to stop me from executing a swift and personal revenge against her. Well, I made a promise to Isabell that I will let the matter rest as long as she doesn't want to press on that matter.

"Forgive me, your highness." The kitchen head spoke with a raspy and cold tone. "It was my idea to let the girls and me to enter your quarters without permission."

"May I know the reason why? Other than being blockheads and lack of ability to comprehend the meaning of my commands." I casually replied with a snappy and sarcastic tone while eyeing the 'culprit' with my stern eyes, trying my best not to burst and unleashing my fury on her.

"Today my queen, you were unusually late for the morning grooming. All of us were already standing outside of your chambers hours past your stipulated timing, with your brushes and robes in hand. We were worried that something might happen, but we remember your orders. Therefore, we remained outside, waiting for you to open the doors and let us in. Until we heard a sharp screaming, we thought you might have been attacked by an assailant or something…"

Opps! Apparently, they might have heard my sharp moan as Isabell went down on me. Luckily, they mistook it as a sudden scream of sort. And the things she said, they seemed pretty valid to me. I have to hand her one for that.

"Well yes." I replied, my tone haughty and aloof. "A scream from having a normal nightmare. Sounds possible, right?"

"Yes, your highness. We apologise that we have interpreted it wrongly and as a result, disrupted your sleep." The kitchen head bowed again, this deeper. The four girls behind her did the same as well.

"I suppose I can forgive you all for this. Anyway, I am famished. Is there something for me to eat? I hope the food isn't cold from the long waiting."

"Yes, your highness. Please be assured that the food is still fresh and hot from the oven. Would you like to have your robe changed as well?"

"It's alright. I'm fine. I will change it myself. Go and ready my meal now."

The five of them nodded their heads and quickly scurried their way into the corridors. Confirming that they were leaving from their fainting footsteps, the woman hiding beside me took off the cover sheets from her face, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"F-Finally… They're gone!" Isabell said in an exasperated tone. After taking several deep breaths and calming herself down, she then turned and gave me an apologetic meek smile. "Sorry that you have to get angry and concerned for me, my queen."

"Anything for my beloved," I grinned and kissed her lips, earning a round of giggles from her. "And call by my real name, when we are alone."

"Yes, Q… Ashe." Isabell nodded her head and smiled back. "Now the coast is clear, it's time for me to leave…"

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked, pulling her back to my embrace right before she could even take a foot off my bed.

"Ah…Isn't this the best chance to leave now? Since they won't be back for few minutes. I can rush back into the kitchen just time before they noticed I was absent from the job…"

"No." I said firmly, hugging her stomach from behind. "You are going to eat breakfast with me."

"What?! I can't. A maid can't eat with her queen. Not on the same table!"

"Lovers are exception to the rules. Besides, I have a group of activities planned out for both of us today. Just stick with me today. Okay honey?"

I gave her another kiss again, this time deeper and longer. She made a moan of surprise, nevertheless, she meowed in bliss as her lips enveloped mine until pool of saliva elicited and transported between us.

"I guess I have to obey you, again. Mm…" Isabell said, lowering her gaze as she blushed shyly. "How would you get us to eat together, without them seeing us?"

I gave her an assuring half-eyed wink. "Just leave it to me!"


	5. Sweet Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles with honey syrup sounds sweet to it, however, the girls decides to spice up their actions and make the whole breakfast even more sweeter with their antics.

ISABEL'S POV

Hiding under the snowy coloured bedsheets was unbelievably stuffy and terrible. And yet for some reasons I kind of find it exhilarating and exciting…The potential risk of getting caught by my colleagues made me sweat with horror as I tried not to even move any of my muscles at all. Not even an inch. And from there I could hear nothing except the muffled voices of the conversation exchanged between my queen and lover, Ashe, with her group of maids. Of course, the consistent gasps and painful breathing didn't help much either.

Although being 'protected' by the blankets was considered unbearable for me, one thing that was preventing me from bursting out the sheets, yelling and shouting 'quits' was my queen's beautiful and seducing thighs. They were silky smooth upon touches, causing me to plant my face blissfully in the pile of soft flesh.

As time slowly dragged by the seemingly endless conversations, I grew bored and aroused by her bare butt at the same time. Though, the dialogues have gotten more audible and louder for me to roughly know what they were talking about. At the same time, my lustful eyes slowly scanned every inch of my lover's booty until it finally rested on her 'vertical smile'…Oh my gosh! Did I mention how insanely titillating it was to look at it?! The sex entrance was reddened and a little moist. At that point it hit on me that I had not addressed my queen's needs thoroughly. I was merely circulating her pussy folds for a few minutes before the maids came crashing in. Poor mistress…She must be fuming now. But I guess I do something to alleviate the situation a little, as well satisfying myself… Hmm…

With a luscious smile, I gently spanked her butt with my hands and ogling its supple bouncing. The mild fidgets from Ashe suggested that she was very well aware of what I was doing, but secretly enjoyed it. I then got incredibly bold and before I realized what I was doing, my lips were already at entrance of her womanhood, attempting to finish my incomplete job. I continued to lick and kiss her southern lips for few minutes until I began to hear some commands from my lover, followed by shuffling of footsteps that died down after few seconds.

That was the moment I knew the coast was finally clear and I finally could throw the sheets of me to grab some fresh air. Being momentarily blinded by the familiar morning light, I shielded my eyes while coughing for a few times. I then turned towards my lover, giving her my sorry look. To my delight, she swiftly snuggled me and even kissed me, wanting me to whisper her real name in front of her. Oh boy, I felt a little dizzy and heaty by now.

Just then, I remembered that I have not resume my duty to clean the kitchen floor and gather materials. The kitchen head that I feared so much, would be pleased to hit me with the frying wok again when she realised I didn't show up on time. Feeling the churns in my stomach, I attempted to hop off the bed and walked back to my clothes when I suddenly felt a strong tug on my arms. Before I could turn around with a question mark on my head, I was quickly whiskered back to my lover's embrace. Ashe's voice was a mixture of perplex and mischief when she asked where was I going to.

I answered honestly, but the queen said no and refused to let me resume my work. Instead she replied something that I have never expected it to happen. She actually invited me to personally eat with her! What?! First of all, bathing together privately. Then followed by some hot steamy sex and sleeping. Now this? Is she really ready to develop a relationship with me? I couldn't full imagine what life is going to become as my brain was fried by the palette of emotions evoking inside me. I tried to politely decline as I wasn't sure if she was ready to do this or I guess in this case, me. But it was the passionate kiss from Ashe that sealed the faith for me. Her kiss was heavenly and sweet. I found myself enchanted with it, couldn't stop except locking hers with mine as I moaned blissfully with moans and gasps occasionally escaping through my mouth. Bridge of fluids between our oral entrances were evidence of our amorous attraction with each other. From here on, I knew I wanted nothing else, except more intimate sessions with her.

I asked Ashe how she would actually set up a meal for the two of us, since outside of her chambers were guarded by that group of maids. Neither could we grab our clothes from the bathtub at the corner of the room. The queen assured me that she would settle that problem. But first, she asked me to hide first as they would come back and serve the food at the nearby table soon. Nodding my head obediently, I quickly pounced back onto the bed first-hand the moment I heard those footsteps getting louder at the entrance. From there, I could hear Ashe's voice clearly as she began to give her maids orders.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"I am feeling particularly famished today. Please give me a second helping." Ashe said. The maids were initially bemused by that unordinary statement from her queen, nevertheless nodded their heads and briskly exited their way out. A few minutes they came back to her room for the third time, placing another identical tray set of foods on the table.

With a half-twisted smile, the queen of Avarosan continued. "And also, all of you leave the premises now. I will notify you as to when you can take back the finished plates."

The maids hastily bowed their heads and left the room in a scurry. Ashe waited until the sound of the main doors were thoroughly closed before she turned her head towards the measly protruded spot on the bed, where her well covered lover was hidden beneath the blankets.

"You can come out now, Belle." Ashe called out.

The shy girl with the short hazelnut coloured hair sat up, cocking head several times before a relieving smile slowly etched over her small face. She then sprang out the bed, gingerly walked towards the taller and elegant woman with long snowy hair.

"Don't you trust me?" Ashe asked with a seductive smirk, placing three fingers underneath her lover's chin and caressed it gently.

"Just being cautious. That's all…Mm…" Isabell purred, leaning towards her girlfriend until their naked bodies were in contact with one another. After a few seconds, she let out a soft sneeze as she shuddered from the chilly wind outside the windows.

"Are you cold?"

"Y-yes…Brr…. I should go back and grab my clothes."

"No. You should wash it. I will get you one of my nightgowns now." Ashe replied, turning over to a wooden cabinet at a corner, right next to the bed. She searched the drawers until she found the one she liked, took it out and then handled to her lover.

"It's lovely! I can wear it?" Isabell pointed out, eyes already feasting happily at the frilly pink, knee-length dress with thin shoulder straps

"Of course." Ashe replied, leaning forward and giving a peck on her maid's cheeks after passing the dress over. "Later I will get someone to make one for you."

"Oh! A couple dress for us?!" The girl squeaked as she covered her mouth, hopping a few times while not bothered to mask her excitement.

"A couple dress for us." The queen repeated with an even wider smile to assure her, and then waited for the right opportunity to add in more words. "In bed."

"Mm…Ashe…" The teen remarked in an affectionate tone. She then became surprised as she her partner didn't bother to get one for herself. "Why aren't you getting one?"

"I think I will put on clothes later after showering. It's not that cold anyway." Ashe remarked while touching her titties with her hands, lips twisting into a mischievous grin. "Unless you find me too indecent with my attire now…"

"Hell no" were the exact words Isabell could think of when her lover was dressed in her birthday suit. Ashe's curves were accentuating and curvaceous, her butt and ample breasts were delight for Isabell to ogle from afar. Soon, lust enveloped the maid as she felt the need to walk over and placed herself into those goodies…

She was about to reply to her suggestive lover, but instead her stomach initiated to be the speaker this time. Ashe laughed upon hearing her embarrassed maid's wailing tummy. Not waiting for her lover to pout her face any further, the queen tugged and directed her into the dining table.

The girl left mouth hung agape, as she awed at the two identical tray sets placing elegantly on the table, with a jug of exquisite tea and cups in the middle. The food was covered with metallic bowl covers, causing an arching eyebrow from Isabell as she wondered what the breakfast looked like. Her initial thoughts of the food were actually toasted bread with some baked beans, but immediately dismissed her thoughts as she doesn't believe that the queen would not be used to such simplistic food.

Isabell opened the covers with a cheeky smile and poking tongue, wondering what the contents were. Turned out she was right; in front of her were some waffles with eggs and bacons, with a packet of honey syrup at the side. She along with the rest of the kitchen crews, had made these throughout her working years. But for the first time, she gets to be the one to eat her fruitful labour!

With a blushing smile, she brushed her hair and said some prayers before starting to wolf down the food to fill up her famished belly. The food was almost finished in one quick swoop when she realized she was being watched. Isabell then hastily faced upwards and looked at her lover, who was leaning both on her hands on the table. A sheepish feeling came sweeping through her as she realized she ate in a rather disgusting and brutish manner.

"Sorry…I got too hasty while I eat…" Isabell said, rubbing the back of her head with her hands in abashed look.

"Hmm…I like when you eat that way." Ashe commented, smiling with a small smug. "Kinda cute."

Isabell gave an embarrassed but yet joyful look as she cleared out the remaining in a slower pace. After that she then turned up again to look at Ashe, but immediately grew perplexed as she stared at what her lover was doing. The queen seemed to be only eaten half of her food, and the look on face suggested that she wasn't continuing to finish it at any time soon. Instead, Ashe picked out the opened packet of the syrup and to Isabell's horror, the affluent woman poured the remaining honey onto her body!

"Oh…" Ashe whispered to herself, feigning surprised as the sticky honey were now past her collarbones, dripping towards her pair of enticing bosoms. Her pink nipples, now coated with the yellowish sugary substance, gaining all the attention it needs from the gawking maid sitting in front. "Look at what I've done."

Isabell's eyes were immediately caught between her lover's juicy bosoms, her tongue subconsciously let out of her mouth as she felt a rising sexual desire to lick the pair of honey filled tits. But before that could even happen, curiosity soon followed up as the maid wondered what the owner was thinking. She initially thought that her partner may be clumsy and accidentally spilled the honey over the body. However, one look at Ashe whose eyes were darting away each time their eyes were contacted, with lips purse seductively, Isabell knew at once that her lover was up to something fishy. Salaciously perhaps. Isabell felt her body heat rose up again, and this time she realized that her womanhood had gotten a little moist as well.

As if the poor maid wasn't sexually teased enough by her naughty girlfriend, Ashe continued to step up and increased the intensity of her sexual antics. Firstly, she placed her hands on her dampened boobs, massaging and tweaking the pink caps while moaning her lover's name. After doing that for a few minutes, her fingers then moved on and down towards her stomach. The smirking queen knew that her lover couldn't stand such a tease, as evidently shown that the girl's eyes were diligently following the finger movements, as well as her watering mouth. By then, the viscous liquid had travelled past Ashe's navel and inching ever so slowly like rain drops pelting against the window panes, towards the alluring pussy with white tufts of hair.

"Mm…Oh…" Isabell found herself moaning softly along with her lover. Subconsciously, one of her hands were also on her petite breasts, caressing and pinching the engorged submits. Another hand went on to lift up the pink frilly dress she was wearing, in order to gain access to her own dripping gash. The maid's eyebrows were furrowed deeply, orbs never letting go of the honey that was slowly dripping towards her girlfriend's vagina.

Ashe moaned joyfully as she felt the chilly wet sensation as the golden syrup landed its first drip into her cavernous entrance. She then stuck a finger into the corners of her sex hole, casually playing and messing her own twat. She only stopped when her the sides of her pink walls were totally covered by the yellow substance. The queen then turned back to look at her partner, who was already furious masturbating to her own self as her tired eyes remain locked on Ashe's breasts and southern lips. Ashe chuckled a little, proceeded to open her legs wide and angled her honey-filled womanhood all for her horny maid to see.

"Mm…Mm! Oh…" Isabell's moans got louder every by the second. Before she could rationalize her own actions, she placed both of her legs onto the table as well, fingers pumping into her own walls of pleasure in record speed. "Que-Ashe! I…I-I wanna touch your breasts and taste your pussy."

"Nope. You have to make yourself climax first, before you can touch mine."

"Oh…Mm…" Isabell's disappointment look was shown through by her groan, the combination of it together with her unlawful and erratic moans became a unique expression that the queen grew amused to. "I am cumming… Murrfgh… Mm…Ahh!"

Isabell let out a short scream, followed by the convulsing of her body as a stream of her sex liquid squirted out of her sash and splashing over the table. Being tired from the climax, the girl rested her head against the back of the chair, while leaving her arms drooping motionlessly. She then squeezed in a satisfied and yet, lethargic expression towards her lover. Ashe grinned upon seeing her partner finished herself. She stopped flicking her beans, and instead, lifted her fingers and made a beckoning sign to Isabell, asking her to come over to her side.

"Good, my obedient pet. Now come to me."

Nodding her head, the maid dragged herself off her seat with huge effort. On her knees, Isabell crawled towards her queen like a cat seeking its owner's affection. A few seconds later, she found herself right below Ashe's legs. Opening her eyes as wide as she could, Isabell started to ogle the pussy lips coated with honey positioned in front of her. The sticky liquid had begun to leak out of her lover's clit, slowly seeping onto the wooden chair through her thighs. Isabell was about to lean forward and licked the excess liquid off her partner's sex cave, but was being abruptly stopped by Ashe.

"Call me mistress first."

"Mistress -" Isabell meowed, a response that caused Ashe to suddenly shudder in ecstasy.

"Hmm…Good…Come Belle, sit with me."

Isabelle nodded her head again and sat on the same chair with her lover. The lucky chair had room enough to contain both women and their heavenly butts. However in order to sit comfortably, their legs would have to cross each other. Knowing this, the cheeky queen pulled both of her maid's legs so that her body was sandwiched between them. By then, their breasts were now bumping one another, and their snatches mere inches away from the possible tribbing.

"Please Me, Belle."

With a small embarrassed smile, Isabell ran her fingers towards her queen and immediately, the older woman tilted her head back and inhaled deeply. Goosebumps were already spotted all over her arms. Learning from the things they did yesterday, the maid then continued her momentum by hovering her lips over Ashe's chest, emanating sultry gasps before deciding to kiss and leave hickeys all over the queen's body.

After minutes of foreplay, the satisfied Ashe placed both of her arms on her lover's shoulders while passionately in contact with Isabell's

"My body is getting dirty and sticky. Mind getting me cleaned up?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

The excited maid took several nervous gulps before she let her eyes feasted all over the beautiful assets in front of her. Grabbing a boob with one hand, she slowly licked the erected nipple and savoured its sugary taste. It was so sweet and raunchy the first few times she did, making Isabell succumbed to the taste as she endlessly flicked her tongue all over the areola until Ashe moaned to signal her to move on the next one. The greed and lustful desire prompted Isabell to motorboat her face onto Ashe's boobies.

"W-what?! Oh…!" Ashe was surprised when her woman suddenly went bold and dived her face onto her cleavage, squeezing her titties and rubbing them against her own face. However, the climaxing sensation quickly took over as the queen now groaned salaciously, feeling her breasts being teased and groped upon, syrup that was covering her skin was being hungrily licked and slurped away by her maid.

Satisfied that lover's breasts were thoroughly cleaned off the honey, Isabell went on and lusciously collected the trail of honey that was extended below with her tongue, replacing the syrup with her own saliva. Finally her eyes were directly over Ashe's pussy, the fruit that Isabell actually wanted to taste the whole morning. Seeing her lover nodded her head in approval, the maid gently brushed her messy hair aside before planting her lips on the swollen lips. Sweet and sweaty, as usual. However, Isabel was unsure whether the source was originated from the syrup, or her queen's own pussy juices.

Not giving two winks about it, the maid circulated the orifice and the corners of her lover's twat. After that, she then managed to locate Ashe's clit within the exploring process. Not attempting to be submissive like she used to, Isabell went on to flick the sensitive spot with all her might, causing her lover to thrust her body in and out until the room was filled with nothing but the sound of the recipient's sensuous moans.

"Yes! Yes! Go on. Don't just lick my pussy dry. Fuck me! Penetrate me! Make me cum all over you!" The queen started to spew obscene remarks, turning on Isabell and driving her to propel her already built up momentum.

Isabell sat evenly with Ashe. While looking at her lover with affection, her fingers now did the dirty work for her, penetrating into her queen's love hole. Through the slopping entrance, Isabel stretched all over the pink walls with her fingertips until every inch of Ashe's pussy was being defiled by her maid's digits. Every thrust the maid made, a mixture of love liquid and honey would always come out of the queen's womanhood. And then each time, the maid would treat herself some homemade honey cum before stuffing her wet fingers back into her lover's vagina. The cycle continued for extending minutes until the sounds of wet pussy being penetrated and its owner's moans matched.

Then there came the queen's climax. Ashe screamed and grabbed her partner firmly, riding out the waves of orgasm that surged though both her brain and her womanhood. Isabel felt the effect as well, as the pussy she stuffed her finger in was pulsating violently. The moment she released her fingers, hot spewing liquid along with the honey leftovers, began to burst and splashed all over Isabel's fingers and her own groin area. The maid played with her girlfriend's cum for a while, before rubbing her own clit with stained fingers so that their pussy juices mixed.

"Mm…How about we stained our whole bodies with juices?" Ashe suggested, evil grin plastering over her face.

"How are we going to do it?" Isabel felt bemused, but her jaws immediately dropped as she watched Ashe emptied the whole packet of syrup onto her breasts and bent lower to wipe her pussy lips with it again.

"This!" Ashe exclaimed, tossing the empty packet onto the table. Not waiting for her lover to response, the queen quickly snuggled and kissed her. Isabel hummed in joy as their lips met, feeling the mixture of both honey and sex juices all over their mouths. In the process, they rubbed their breasts and nipples together, moaning in unison as the honey began to stain both of them erotically. A few minutes later, they proceeded to position their pussies close to one another in a sex lotus position. The girls shuddered the moment their pussy lips gently touched, but the electrifying sensation that bombarded their brains, did not deter them for making love with each other. They leaned closely to another for support, as they grinded their womanhoods with increasing intensity and speed. It didn't take them long enough for them to yank their legs far wide, rasping and rubbing their fannies furiously while waiting for their climax to approach. With their logical comprehension was being fully taken over by their lust and love, the girls went back to kissing and groping, and bucking hips as they tried their hardest make each other cum.

"Ashe, I am cumming!" Isabel screamed on top of her lungs, riding against her lover's wet snatch as the orgasm began to overload her mind. "Argh!"

"Me too, Belle. Mm… Mm! Ahh!" Ashe shouted as well, placing her fingers into her twat and stroking it furiously in an effort to squeeze out her cum.

Both girls ejaculated together, their hot juices spewing out in unison and landed onto each other's overheating pussies in approximately the same timing.

"I can't go on, my lady…" Isabel commented tiredly, her head resting on top of her lover's shoulders. Smilingly, she lightly smooched Ashe's neck while waiting to regain her strength.

"What an extensive breakfast to eat…" Ashe replied, casually caressing her girlfriend's back while simultaneously whispered to her ears. "But I think I can have that every once in a while."

Isabel giggled, but didn't say anything. Instead, she curled and toyed with Ashe's snowy white hair.

"I think we could get ourselves a bath now." Ashe said, eyes gazing towards the same bathroom they used last night. "Quick shower or a slow bath?"

"You decide, my queen." Isabel regained her strength and moved backward so that she could face her lover again. She then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "As long as I am participating…"

"Oh, you will be participating these activities with me for a long time!" Ashe exclaimed again and scooped up her girlfriend's petite body. She then ran along the direction towards the bathroom, leaving the dining table with nothing but chuckles and giggles trailing behind…


End file.
